1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus among a display device comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
In a plasma display panel, one unit cell is formed at a space between barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel. A main discharge gas such as Neon (Ne), Helium (He), or a mixture (He+Ne) of Neon and Helium and an inert gas containing a small amount of Xenon (Xe) are filled in each cell.
A plurality of discharge cells constitutes one pixel. For example, a red color (R) cell, a green color (G) cell, and a blue color (B) cell constitute one pixel.
In the plasma display panel, when discharge occurs using a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and phosphors provided between the barrier ribs are emitted, thereby realizing an image.
The plasma display panel is considered as one of the next generation display devices due to its thin profile and light weight construction.
In the plasma display panel, a plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode (Y), a sustain electrode (Z), an address electrode (X) are formed, and a predetermined driving voltage is supplied to the plurality of electrodes to generate discharge, and so that an image is embodied.
In this way, a driver for supplying a predetermined driving voltage in order to embody an image is connected to electrodes of a plasma display panel.
For example, a data driver is connected to the address electrode (X) and a scan driver is connected to the scan electrode (Y), among the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes is formed and a driver for supplying a predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel.
In a conventional plasma display apparatus, a plurality of voltage sources is used to generate a driving voltage for supplying to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
For example, a sustain voltage source is used to supply a sustain voltage (Vs) of a sustain signal to the scan electrode (Y) of the plasma display panel, a set-up voltage source is used to supply a voltage of a ramp-up signal, i.e., a set-up voltage, and a negative scan voltage source is used to supply a voltage of a ramp-down signal, i.e., a set-down voltage and a negative scan voltage of a scan signal.
In the conventional plasma display apparatus, because a plurality of voltage sources is used, there is a problem that the entire drive is complicated and a total production cost of the plasma display apparatus increases.